Safe
by Twilighter130811
Summary: What if James never found Alice, but someone else did. Will he help her heal from all the years she was mistreated in the asylum. This is a story of what would happen if Edward had found Alice first, and decided to save her from her living hell. Alice is Human. Edward isn't. A little OOC, Rated T. B/E R/J C/E
1. Chapter 1

Safe

Hi guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I decided that to make the story better I had to make some major changes to the story. I rewrote the story and it took me a while, but I've done it now. I would recommend reading again from chapter one otherwise the story won't make sense. I'm sorry for the people who were enjoying how the story was going but I really thought it needed this improvement.

Thanks x

Chapter 1

Another day in this cell… I looked up at the ceiling. The room was dull, boring: The walls and floor; grey. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling. The bed- If you could call it that –was made up from 2 sheets with a thin mattress, on top of a metal frame, which felt like it would collapse every time you touched it. The tiny widow next to the plain white wooden door leading to my bathroom had metal bars over it. The door to get out into the corridor was made from a solid metal; the door had a hole in it which was the size of a small shoebox, it was used to pass the 'food' I had to eat through.

I couldn't tell you how long I've been here, stuck in this room, it had to have been at least a year. I didn't get visited by anyone other than my sister, who visited as much as she could, which was only once a month. I was thankful for that visit, she told me about what was happening at home, so I knew they were treating her right.

The reason I was in here? Well… when I was younger I would… see things, I guess that's what you would call it. I could see the future, I would be able to tell you what the weather would be tomorrow, or if any relatives would be coming to visit. People from the town thought I was mad, though besides me being able to see the future I was a normal girl, nothing changed, I still had to do everything everyone else had to do. The only people that seemed to really except what I could do were my family; my parents and my sister, Cynthia.

Cynthia was like my best friend, not only my sister. We went everywhere together; she was only two years younger than me. As little kids we would play with our toys together in our room,

When I was 18, I had warned mine and Cynthia's friend; Lauren, not to marry her boyfriend, though she never listened to me, she had always believed me, but once I told her that their relationship would end badly, she stopped talking to me. She didn't come to school, she would never let us around to her house. I told her multiple times, she didn't listen to me though, and they got married. Three months after their marriage, they found out that he had insanity problems. He would beat her, he didn't mean to, he was a nice man, smart. But he had mental problems, in the end she ended up moving away, I've never seem her since.

A couple of months later after finding out my cousin was going to go traveling, I warned him not to, I had seen it all. It brought tears to my eyes. I begged my auntie to not let him go, but she didn't believe me, she had always thought I was making it up for the money. She thought my mom was a gold-digger, and only married my dad for the money. The feud between our families was always there though me and Cynthia and our cousins got on great. Until the vision… I remember begging him not to go, crying my eyes out. He ignored me, telling me he would be fine. He wasn't, while traveling around the world he died from an accident on the road.

Incident after incident more and more people thought I was insane, that I was cursed. Cursing everyone else, maybe they were right. But what if people listened to me, maybe everything would still be alright.

One night, I had a vision of my mom. She lay on a stretcher, unmoving… dead. The stretcher sat on the side of the road, I watched as the doctors rushed around to get her into the ambulance. The vision flashed, I was in the hospital watching as the doctors performed CPR, but my mom's start beat didn't start again.

I had panicked about the vision and told my mom immediately. She had stayed inside for months, only going outside for some air, or to walk to the shop. She stayed clear of the main roads. After a while she started to be less cautious, nothing had happened to her, she thought the vision would go away after a while. That it wouldn't happen, sometimes she even went out in the car.

Every time she drove out it made me nervous. I would always panic and cry, I would always tell her to wait, or walk with me but she would refuse, she thought I was going mad now. She believed what I had said before, about family visits or the weather, what people were going to do. But now she thought I was going crazy…

A loud bag brought me out of my trail of thoughts, it was the sound of a door being slammed, must be more tests, great.

Anyway, long story short, my dad got remarried and my new step mom didn't like me, though she liked my sister, and they sent me away to this place. I don't know what happened to my dad; after he got married he changed for the worst.

After the accident, Cynthia and I became distant with him; he always seemed lost in his thoughts. We didn't talk to him, just the occasional hello, and small talk as we ate dinner. Then a couple of days later when we came home from school, he was sat in the living room with a young woman, she couldn't of been much older than me, maybe 24.

He told us that they were getting married, and that they in love. I knew it would happen, I had seen it from the start. They didn't know that, and neither did Cynthia, they didn't have to know. I just hoped they were treating her right.

After they got married, our dad was happier, too happy maybe… he wife had died, and he got remarried in 4 months but he was happy. He wasn't nice to me, not at all, he was nice to Cynthia, but he said it was my fault my mom died. But he and I and his new wife knew it was his fault... I knew it, and I hated him with all of my being. Cynthia and I didn't get on with our new step-mom, she wasn't nothing like our mom, and she couldn't try to even replace her.

Cynthia kept her comments to herself, but I told her I didn't like her, and she didn't like me. We didn't speak at all. She knew I knew what she did, why I didn't like her. I couldn't care less about her, and she couldn't me.

Sitting on my bed, I heard the footsteps; someone was coming to my room. The door slowly opened, it was too dark to see anyone, the footsteps came closer, I saw the outline of a large man standing in front of me, the lights suddenly flew on, my father stood at the door and he held a large amount of money in his hand. The man stood over me with a knife in his hand, and suddenly it flew towards my chest.

I remember having the vision, the vision of my own death. I didn't know what to think at that moment in time. I walked down the stairs slowly, and walked into the living room. My father and step-mom were sat on the couch. I remember shouting, lots of shouting. She pushed me, and my back slammed into the door. I remember crying, crying from the anger I was feeling.

I was going to run just as she walked in, asking what was wrong. I told her nothing, she didn't need to know. I ran anyway, I didn't know where I was going at the time until I found myself at my aunties.

She shooed me away, she didn't want me. She was scared of me, I was the curse. I killed her son, and my own mother. I ran back towards town, only to find my auntie and father waiting for me. They were with the marshal. He took me home to get my things first before bringing me here.

I remember the day I was sent here, I stood by the door, knowing that my father and new step-mom wouldn't listen to anything I said anymore. There was no use. My sister came down the stairs, her footsteps echoing off into the silent house. Her eyes were full of tears, and bright red. She gave me a sad smile before my step-mom and father walked into the room from the kitchen.

I felt so bad for my sister; I didn't want to leave her here all alone with our father and our new mom. Not after what they had done, they were the mental ones.

I looked to Cynthia and tears welled up in my eyes, I rapped my arms around her and held her close.

"You'll be ok Cynthia, you're strong." I said to her, she didn't know what had gone on between my father and step mom. I did, that's why I was getting sent away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as I felt her tears hit my shoulder.

I gave her a sad smile as I pulled back, moving over to stand by the door again. I opened it and turned back, I didn't look to my so called 'parents' as I turned to Cynthia, my little sister; she was only 2 years younger than me. We got on all the time, we never fought. I smiled at her, and received one in return. Then I turned away from my sister, my house, my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Safe

Hey guys, please re-read chapters 1 and 2 if you haven't already, sorry I felt this update was necessary!

Thanks x

Chapter 2

The huge metal door was unlocked clicking loudly, echoing through the small room. It opened slowly before I saw someone enter the room, I didn't lift my head, and I just stared at the floor, watching their feet as they slowly stepped into the tiny room.

I didn't know what to expect, more tests? I forced myself to keep still, knowing the workers here hated it when I flinched away or screamed and shouted.

"Urm you're Mary Alice Brandon?" I jumped, probably more than I would of if they had grabbed me.

His voice wasn't what I was expecting, It wasn't harsh, it was soft, Musical. Slowly I lifted my head, not knowing who it was standing before me. It wasn't a worker here, I knew that for sure.

There in the doorway of my cell stood a young man, he couldn't be more than 19, 20? His facial features were all defined, he was beautiful. His wild bronze hair was amazing, and his eyes. They were a golden colour, they were beautiful. He was beautiful.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered, I hadn't spoken to anyone other than Cynthia for over a year.

He looked at me for a second, and then he smiled at me. I was taken back, who was he and why was he here? To say I was confused would be a huge understatement.

We looked at each other for a few seconds before he spoke again, telling me to follow him, and to stay low. Not to let anyone notice me otherwise this wasn't going to work.

What? I thought I was dreaming now… or having a nightmare, though why would an angel be in a nightmare.

"Follow you where?" I asked, where was he taking me? He didn't work here, I could tell straight away, just by the clothes and because he talked to me, none of the workers talk to anyone. Not like this, they shouted, commanded. Some didn't even talk, they just gestured to you were to go, or what to do, if you didn't they would push you, hit you, and force you to do whatever it was.

He smiled at me, "Don't worry," _Don't worry! _Is he serious?

I didn't want to trust him, but I did. I didn't know what he was doing, and then I started to think what if something happened to someone, to Cynthia. I did what he told me to, hid my face the best I could using my only coat.

"You ready?" He asked, he smiled a little, showing off his perfect set of teeth. He seemed really tall, but I guess compared to me, everyone was.

I knew if this was some sort of test it was better to just go with him, if I refused I would fail. Everyone learnt not to deny the workers what they asked you to do, if you didn't follow them when they took you for tests you would have to suffer _more_ tests when they actually got you into the operating rooms.

I just nodded, not trusting my own voice. He held his hand out to me, at first I flinched back, not knowing what he was going to do. But I saw the reassuring look he gave me, and I took his hand in mine.

His hands were hard, and cold, like stone. It was strange. But it felt nice to hold his hand, I hadn't held someone's hand in so long, not since before my mother passed away.

Quickly he opened the door, and pulled me out into the corridor. He quickly walked down the hall towards a set of stairs. I saw a man, standing watching us as we passed. He looked to be young, only in his 30's. He was huge, defiantly the security guard.

I didn't look at him, just kept my eyes trained onto the doors we were heading for. The mystery man held open the door and nodded at me. We walked down the stairs quickly, still holding hands as we did so.

After us walking down what seemed to be about 4 flights, he held another set of doors open, through the glass windows in the door; I could see a small seating area. This part of the place looked nice; the chairs were black leather with a small black coffee table in between them.

There seemed to be an office off to the right of the main doors, I can't remember any of this from when I came here, maybe I was asleep?

We turned a corner where there was a single windowed door. Outside. I hadn't been out in years. As we stepped outside, and I felt the air hit my face it felt like heaven.

Maybe I was dead? Or sleep? Possibly so, I mean it's not every day a young angel-like young man comes into your cell room in your own personal living hell to save you.

"Am I dreaming?" I slapped my hand over my mouth. My cheeks went red with embarrassment.

He chuckled, "No, no you're not."

I turned around to look at the building which I had spent what felt like forever in. It was an old building, the bricks were painted grey, but the paint was peeling off. There were tiny little windows in the walls were all the rooms were, there seemed to be so many rooms. Why would anyone make their child live there, even _if _they thought they _were _mad.

You could tell, just by looking at the building, that it was hell. An asylum, they are supposed to make people better, not treat people like animals.

I turned to the random man that had saved me, why _had _he saved me? Had something happened at home, to my family? No it couldn't have, I would have seen it right? My mind suddenly flashed to Cynthia, was something wrong with her?

The mystery man seemed to see the worry in my eyes. "It's okay, nothing is wrong."

"Then why did you get me out? You saved me, why?" My brows furrowed together.

"It's a long story…" He said, "Come on," He held out his hand for me, and I took it, following him to a car which I assumed was his.

I didn't know this man, but he seemed familiar, like I had seen him before. Maybe he used to live by me? Or maybe I've seen him around. I really wanted to get to know why he saved me, why he was looking for me in particular, and who he was.

Maybe he was a friend of the family, or went to my old school. He looked young enough to be in my year, I guessed.

Suddenly I realised I didn't even know what this man's name was, "What's your name?" I wondered out loud.

He turned towards me, "Edward." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Safe

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they put a big smile on my face and make me want to write more so please, read and review

Thanks x

Chapter 3

After a while of driving, we turned down a country path. It got narrower as we went on. We stopped as it got too narrow for us to continue down in the car. Edward got out and was at my door in a second, holding it open for me.

I stepped out the car, wondering where we were going. I looked at him questioning. I had followed a stranger out of an asylum, then got into his car, and let him drive me into the forest without any complaint, though I felt like I trusted him.

He took my hand, I didn't say anything, just followed him as he travelled though the tall trees and long grass. I kept my balance whilst walking, which came to a surprise to me.

Soon I could hear the sound of flowing water, and in a couple of seconds we walked into an opening in the forest.

Right through the middle, there was a small lake surrounded by huge rocks and tiny pebbles, which transformed into beautiful green grass with little yellow and purple flowers spread among the grass.

Edward looked to me, "I'm sure you have a lot of questions." He said, and I nodded.

He took me over to one of the big boulders by the river, and sat down. The river was an amazing turquoise colour as it flowed freely though this place, and back into the forest. It was beautiful.

He let go of my hand as we had sat down, and we both looked to each other, he was waiting for me to go first. I don't know what to say? Why did he save me? Who is he? _What _is he?

"That's a lot of questions." He said, smiling slightly.

"I said that out loud?" I wondered, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly.

"No." Wait, what? How?

I looked at him confused, "Y-you can read my mind?" I asked, burrowing my brow.

He looked amused. "Kind of," He replied shortly.

"_Kind of?_" I asked, was he mad? He could read minds. So he could hear was I was thinking right now?

I looked to him, and he nodded.

Oh, what is he? He can move incredibly fast, and he could read freaking minds!

"Good question, though I'm not sure you really want to know." He said quickly, he looked at me, his face was hard. Showing no emotion, did I want to know what he was? He saved my life though. Of course I did.

"I do, tell me." I whispered, I think he just barley heard me.

He looked at me for a long time; I was a little scared, not of him, he had saved me from hell on earth. But I was scared of what he was.

He looked to me, looking into my eyes for a while before he sighed, giving in I guessed. "I'm a…vampire." He said slowly and clearly. I didn't say anything, or do anything. I don't even think I blinked.

My mind wondered on, seeing images of vampires, drinking from humans, sleeping in coffins during the day, to only go out at night, getting burnt by the sun. It was all true? How?

Edward chuckled, "No, not like that." He smiled.

I was beyond words, what do you mean you're a vampire then? I thought, knowing he would hear me. It was so strange.

"Well, we don't kill humans." Wait, _we?_ "Me and my creator, Carlisle,"

After about 20 minutes of driving in silence, we pulled up into the driveway of a huge beautiful house. The house was painted a white colour, and had 5 windows covering the face of the house. There was a large wooden door on the right.

Edward turned around to face me in the car. In the meadow he had told me about vampires. He and Carlisle, his creator, survive off the blood of animals, though it's not nearly as satisfiying as the blood of a human, though they could never harm a human.

He told me that to become a vampire, you had to be bitten. That the pain was excruciating and it lasted for about three days before you woke up, a vampire.

When you became a vampire, all your senses were a million times better. You had super-fast speed, you could see all the tiny little details of the tiniest things, and you could see really far away. You could hear everything, the leaves blowing in the wind, the sound of animal's tiny feet patting against the forest floor. Their hearing was amazing as well they could here miles away, or the quietest things that humans couldn't hear. Another was smell, once you were changed, you would be able to smell everything, the strongest smell being blood. Apparently human food smelt really bad to vampires and it tasted like cardboard.

I also learnt that when people were changed they could sometimes bring into their vampire life, something they were good at, but it would be called a gift. Something magical, like Carlisle's compassion or Edwards mindreading, I guess as a human, Edward must have been able to read people very well. Be able to know things about them, just by the way they would act or speak.

Edward told me that Carlisle's story was a long and complicated one, of how he came to be in this world a vampire. That I should ask him about it, because he told the story better. He told me that basically he was born and raised in London, England.

And that he was changed underground, where he hid for three days so no one would find him. When he knew what he had become, he refused to drink from humans, and instead kept himself far away, hidden in forests. That where he first came across drinking animal blood. The blood called to him, and he couldn't control himself and just drank from it.

Carlisle had amazing control when around humans, probably from the years he spent staying away from them, only drinking animal blood. And he became a doctor, acting human. He was the best doctor there was, he knew everything there was to know, the years he had spent researching.

Carlisle had saved Edward when he had been brought into the hospital, he was dying from Spanish influenza and the only way Edward would survive would be for him to change. Carlisle turned him; Carlisle was getting lonely- being on his own for so long and he wanted a companion.

Though I wanted to know why he chose to save me, why not anyone else. Why he was there. He didn't tell me though, it started to get dark and we headed back.

"Are you afraid?" He asked me quietly, looking at the floor.

"No." I answered, "You wouldn't hurt me." I said, knowing it was true. They both, him and Carlisle, they wouldn't hurt any human.

"You should be," He whispered, almost like a threat.

"I'm not."

He looked at me for a while, probably deciding I was mad, Edward had told me humans were naturally scared of them, but I wasn't. Maybe I was mad? Oh well, so be it.

"Carlisle is inside, you ready?" He said motioning with his head to the beautiful house. I nodded.

He was at my car door in a millisecond, had the door open and was holding his hand out for me.

I took his hand in mine as he helped me out of the car. I kept hold of his hand as we walked towards the door.

Though his hand was hard and cold, it felt right; holding each other's hands.

Opening the door, I took a deep breath. Edward called out for Carlisle. He spoke quietly as if he were speaking to me. Though I knew Carlisle would hear him, with his super hearing.

Down the stairs descended a young man who looked to be in his late 20's early 30's. He looked at me, and then at Edward with a questioning look on his face.

Edward nodded, "I had to Carlisle, I couldn't let her stay there." He said, he turned towards me looking so sincere.

Carlisle looked towards me, "So you're Mary Alice Brandon?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, It's nice to meet you," I replied, smiling back at him.

"Yes," He nodded, "You too."


End file.
